Tricksters but not Demons
by imwritingplz022
Summary: A new pack arrives in Beacon Hills, A pack full of teenage girls. They sure are going to make everybody's lives harder than they already are, but they just might make them easier also. They are not angels not even close but they're not demons either. They call them them the tricksters. The only questions is, Who are they tricking now? Well that question plus many others.


**Okay it's a Teenwolf Fanfiction :D So its gonna be a little different from the episodes and I'm gonna take ideas from the reviews so R&R! Also every character is going to get a 'mate' or some action but it just might be not who you suspected. Also in the reviews tell me if you want to specific people together because I'll try to get them together in the end. Thnx! **

I guess you could say almost everything was back to normal but in this town even normal is weird. The Nogistune had left stiles body and Lydia had been found at Derek's loft by Peter, Stiles didn't like that, nobody liked or even understood that but then again when does something ever go by our liking. Kira started avoiding me so I could never talk to her now and I was started to not try anymore. Isaac and Allison were fighting, something about never being able to trust each other, but I stayed out of their business. Aiden and Lydia had stopped dating/ fucking what ever the hell they were doing because of Lydia just wanting to be able to love somebody who wasn't evil and didn't want to kill everybody they saw after she heard of Aiden and Ethan's fight. She is kind of a beacon for it though first Jackson (a homicidal lizard), then Peter (a homicidal, crazy, evil werewolf) and then Aiden (another homicidal, crazy, some what evil werewolf). Derek is back to normal and by normal I mean still brooding like the angry big wolf he is, Stiles words not mine.

As I walked through the hallway with Stiles on my left, looking better since has slept a little I noticed that this whole accident has only taken a tole on us; nobody at school noticed any difference. They looked at us weirdly but they always have, I put on a smile and laughed at stiles talking about a new movie that was coming out this weekend. He didn't seem that different to me, but I knew it was just an act he out on for everybody else. First period was going to boring like it always is, I prepared myself for this and even wore a sweatshirt today so I could put the hood up and fall asleep. Stiles and I stepped into the classroom and saw our teacher talking to a girl at the front of the classroom. We took our usual seats at the front of the classroom, only because seats were assigned in this class. Stiles looked at me and flailed his arms around silently pointing to the girl at the front. I could only see the back of her but I noticed her outfit: She had a denim blue button up shirt on which was too

big and went down to mid-thigh, jeans and a pair of black converse. I listened in to her conversation to hear the teacher finish up talking to her, "That would be it Ms. Gentry, You can sit right there" She started walking to the seat that the teacher pointed towards, she was in the front also and 1 seat in front of Stiles to the right. She looked behind her into her backpack but her long bronze hair was still in front of her face so I couldn't see her face, when she found a pencil she looked back up, a triumphant grin on her face.

Her glasses covered some of her face but her freckles covered all of her face, she looked over at me noticing my starring and smiled shyly before turning back to the board. Isaac walked in with his head down and sat down next to the new girl without a word. The girl looked over at him and grinned slightly when he looked up at looked at her, he smirked at her. I grinned and nudged Stiles to look over at them, he looked up from his backpack and turned his head to them to see that they were talking. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow,  
"What are they talking about?" he asked trying to be quiet while failing, I listened back in to their conversation to hear the girl say her name.  
"Her names Madison Gentry" I answered him before the bell rang and the teacher stood up from her desk.

"Alright ladies and gentl…" She was cut off when a girl came running in, her curly hair flowing behind her, her hair was dark brown and went to her shoulder blades.

She jogged in and Madison looked up before groaning and laying her head on her desk, the girl smirked at her and came to a stop in front of the teacher's desk. I was finally able to see her whole body, only to notice she was dressed in all black:

She had on a pair of faded black jeans, a tank top that had freedom 'written' across, and a jacket with a leather vest and grey cotton sleeves.

Our teacher looked at her and raised her eyebrow,

"Your late" she stated as if it wasn't obvious enough, the girl snorted probably thinking the same thing as I was and answered her

"Yea I'm new and didn't know where to go" she had a New Jersey accent. The teacher nodded at her "Go sit behind Mr. McCall" she said and went back to the board. The girl threw her head back in annoyance "Yes because as a new student I would immediately know who everybody is" she said turning to the old teacher who now had her arms crossed. Everybody was dead silent watching the exchange at the front of the classroom, some trying to cover up their laughs from our teacher. Our teacher glared at her before speaking "Mr. McCall please raise your hand" I did as I was told and the girls light eyes scanned the classroom before noticing my raised hand and walking towards me and sitting behind me with a small 'plump' and blowing some air out of her mouth.

The teacher went on after starring at the new girl until the girl said 'thank you' which she did after I whispered what she was supposed to do.

With 5 minutes left of first period and me constantly wondering what the smell was coming from the girl behind me and next to Isaac, I heard a scratching/ screeching noise coming from behind me. I turned around to see the girl from earlier drawing something on her desk. With claws. My eyes widened when I saw the claws coming from hands identical to me. I looked down at what she was drawing into the desk and I saw my tattoo design on the wooden desk. I looked back up to her face to see her smiling at me with bright golden eyes. I turned around quickly and it all clicked, she was a werewolf, the only question was why was she here? The bell rang and I stood up grabbing Stiles arm before dragging him out of the room and into the busy hallway.  
"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" he said taking his arm from my grip and readjusting his book bag on his shoulder.

"They're werewolves" I answered him; I would have laughed at his expression if I wasn't freaking out already.  
'What?!" he shouted at me drawing attention from many by standers and I grabbed my book bag on my shoulder to do something with my hands

"Ill explain later" I answered before walking into the 2nd period classroom and noticing Allison.

2nd and 3rd period went on without seeing any of the new girls/ werewolves and I was thankful for that, not knowing how many there were. Their scents filled the school and everywhere I walked it was like they were mocking me. I had a feeling there were 5 or more because I caught 5 different senses since first period. I walked into the cafeteria with Stiles and Isaac beside me. We walked to our table in the middle of the Cafeteria where Allison, Lydia, Danny, and Ethan were already sitting. I sat down next to them and took Stiles chips cause I knew he hated them. I looked around and my blood ran cold when I saw 5 girls sitting at a table together. There was Madison, the new girl, and 3 other girls who I had never seen before. The smell of a werewolf was coming from that table and 1 girl caught my eye looking over to me: She had bright blue eyes and black hair that was jaggedly cut on purpose.

Her blue eyes looked to me and she smirked when her eyes turned bright red, almost like a reflex my eyes did the same, and her smirk dropped. Everybody at the table except from Danny who was asleep with his head on the table, turned to the group of girls to see them staring right back at us. The Alpha girl had stood up and straightened out her shirt still glaring at me.

She walked out of the cafeteria with a pissed off look on her face and my eyes followed her until she left. The girl in all black from earlier started laughing, her head thrown back. The girl next to her was a blonde with slightly curly hair and blue eyes, was also laughing watching the girl from earlier walk out of the cafeteria and high- fived the girl in all black.

She stood up also and jogged after the girl who had walked out earlier.

I watched as a girl with light brown hair and a nose piece in a baggy sweatshirt walked over to the table with a tray filled with food.

She pulled her hat down slightly and sat down after putting her book bag on the floor

"What the hell just happened Alex?" She asked the girl in all black who still had a large grin on.

"Oh, Sup Delaney. Caroline just got out 'Alpha'ed" the girl, Alex, answered her with a grin, nodding her head towards me.

'Delaney' turned her head towards me and grinned before turning back around and taking a bite out of a cold, uncooked pizza.

I walked into 4th period, Mr. Finstock's classroom and sat down only to notice that the 2 girls from earlier, the blonde and Delaney were sitting near the window. When I walked in the girl with the blonde hair tapped her friend's arm and nodded to me. Delaney turned and looked at me before grinning and turning back to the chalkboard. Fourth period went by with the girls grinning at me, every time I turned around and me discovering the blonde girl's name is Emily Ritchie and the girl with light brown hair's name was Delaney Norr. They didn't do anything though, they didn't threatened me, or even have a evil look on like Aiden and Ethan had when they came here, they just talked and 'listened' to Mr. Finstock talk about stockings.

That's what confused me, they did absolutely nothing out of the ordinary and if it wasn't for Alex, I probably wouldn't even know they were werewolves, except for their smell.

5th period was math class, which I had with Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac. Caroline (the Alpha) and Alex (the girl in all black) walked into the classroom. Alex was slightly behind Caroline and I got the feeling that she was the 1st Beta in the pack. Caroline sat down behind Ethan and Alex sat behind Aiden before leaning back and talking about something. Both Ethan and Aiden shifted forward looked at each other and looked over at me. I was staring at the 2 girls who were paying me no attention. I looked at Ethan and Aiden and shook my head, signaling for them not to do anything.

It was about halfway through the class period when I heard Caroline speak up,

"Your Scott McCall correct" She said, though it was more of a statement, not a question. I looked back at her and nodded my head. Alex spoke up next to her,

"And you're Ethan and Aiden Mason, right?" hers were more of a question "you were part of the Mason Pack, then the Alpha pack controlled by Deucelion" she continued with a raised eyebrow. Ethan and Aiden looked at each other before nodding at her. She leaned back and smiled slightly, following Caroline's lead, they both nodded their head, looked at each other and Caroline muttered out "good to know" before going silent for the rest of the glass.

6th period was my last period of day and I only had it with Lydia who was across the room from me. Madison walked in but she was the only one. She looked at me and shyly nodded her head before going to the seat in the very back of the class. She didn't say anything or make any noise; I could tell she was sketching on her notebook page whenever I looked back to her. She never looked up and the teacher never called on her, which is unusual because my science teacher always tries to get everybody to listen by making sure that they answer at least 2 questions, every class.

The bell rang and I stood up grabbing my backpack from under my chair. Madison walked past me with her bag hanging off her shoulder. She placed a piece of paper on my desk and I looked down. I picked it up and saw a neat sketch of Derek's tattoo and underneath his, my tattoo. I looked back up but she was already out of the classroom.

I looked back down at the paper and made up my mind. I was going to Derek because obviously we were both involved in this. I blew some air out of my mouth. Chances were he was going to be pissed.

I turned the paper on its back and laid it on the desk just to notice there was another sketch on the back. Angel wings were sketched with great detail

Just below the angel wings was a small saying "Tricksters but not Demons"


End file.
